


She's the Man || Alternate Ending

by EmbryWolf13



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryWolf13/pseuds/EmbryWolf13
Summary: An alternate ending to She's the Man (2006 movie) where Viola realizes they are not female, but genderfluid, and Duke is pansexual.Warning: Has LGBTQIA+ themes (If you don't like it, don't read it).
Kudos: 1





	She's the Man || Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> To set the scene. . . The story starts from Viola's perspective when she first goes to Illyria in Sebastian's place. That's when she - or rather they - realize they are genderfluid.

I never thought I would feel so comfortable in a binder until I stood in front of Illyria disguised as my twin brother. A crowd of students bustled across the campus and I froze in place with nervous tension. "I'll Be fine." I mutter to myself quietly, "No one knows Sebastian yet, so this should be easy." And I walked into the main building.

|| The next chapters will be longer, I promise!! ||


End file.
